Forever Yours
by HarryPotterGrl100
Summary: Oneshot. Sadly, Ella and Kit do not get the happy ending they deserve.


**I really love these two, I swear! And I do love happy endings, but for some reason I had this idea and I wanted to write it. :)**

* * *

The day dawned bright and sunny, ever the more pleasant for the occasion that was to come.

Ella couldn't help but to smile as she walked outdoors to gather chicken eggs, basket in hand, softly humming.

The years had changed her appearance, yes, but not altered her spirit or kindness. She was still thin, as she had been in her youth, but the wrinkles on her face and skin belied her age. Her once yellow wavy hair was now gray, but still long, and somehow, her favorite blue dress still fit her, though it was patched many a time over.

She went over to the coop, bending low. There were two new eggs. "Thank you," she said, laughing a little as the chicken seemed to regard her with little more than boredom.

"That's no way to look when the prince and his bride are getting married today!" she gently scolded.

The chicken still merely looked at her. Ella laughed again, softly.

Going back indoors, she placed the basket inside, put the eggs away, and then sat down to read.

She remembered, so many years ago, reading this very same book to Father…as always, sadness pervaded her at the memories. _At so many memories…_

When she finished the book for perhaps the thousandth time, as it had always been one of her favorites, she said aloud, "I do so love happy endings." The words echoed in the empty house, and she imagined her father, smiling and content, sitting across from her.

Lady Tremaine had since long passed on, many, many years ago, when Ella was still young, and she knew little now of Anastasia and Drizella. They were both married to wealthy gentlemen, lived far, far away, and once their mother had gone, they had stopped coming to visit.

Yet, despite everything, despite the cruel unhappiness that had been dealt her in life, Ella was content. And besides, though it was foolish, perhaps she might see the King, in passing at least, today, at the parade through town after Prince Zachary had married.

It was sometimes safer for her heart to refer to _him_ as just the King, instead of Kit. _Her Kit…_

Heart lurching a little at the sight of his face, hopelessly imprinted into her memories, she couldn't help but to close her eyes a little.

Smiling, unable to staunch a blush, she simply allowed herself to drift back in time, for one happy moment, and think and remember the love of her life. The man who had stolen her heart, and would forever be her greatest wish, that, sadly, had never been granted.

For it went without saying that the love of her life had also, cruelly, been ripped from her, by the work of her stepmother.

Yet Ella did not harbor any hard feelings towards Lady Tremaine. She had forgiven her, long, long ago, and simply, in that moment, allowed all the sadness and heartbreak and despair to fly far, far away, and focused instead on the good.

Softly beginning to hum, she simply allowed herself to remember.

 _They were whirling, seamlessly, on the dance floor. He was so close to her, and she sometimes couldn't bear to look at him straight, for it would only make her blush more…_

 _His right hand was warm on her waist, and his left hand held hers perfectly…He was so kind and handsome and good and wonderful, and somehow, he had chosen her, Ella, over all the other girls to dance…_

 _She surely was making a fool of herself…she wondered if he could hear her heart, practically pounding against her ribcage at his proximity to her, and, too, if he could hear the deafening flaps of the millions of butterfly wings in her stomach…_

 _Yet…somehow she couldn't help but to smile, and she had not felt this happy in such a long time…_

 _His smile and clear adoration for her helped buoy her up even more, and she couldn't help nervously laughing a little._

 _His gentle smile grew a little more at that…_

 _And somehow, as the dance progressed, time stopped. She was able to forget the embarrassment and nerves of all the people watching them dance inspired…able to forget all the pain and sadness and heartbreak and humiliation she endured from her stepfamily daily... Able to forget the cruel taunts and the fact that her name, now, was Cinderella…_

 _No. Now, there was only she and he. Ella and Kit, and he, somehow, miraculously, felt the same way towards her as she did towards him…_

 _He lifted her up, and she felt, even more, like she was flying…_

Slowly opening her eyes, Ella smiled, happy tears in her eyes at the memory. The beautiful memory that had, along with all of their other ones, kept her warm even in the harshest winters her long life.

But then, Ella went back to work, intent on making lunch for herself before heading over to join her friends in town later for the day's festivities.

* * *

Six long months…Six heartbreaking months after the impending wedding of King Kit to Princess Chelina of Zaragosa had been announced, the day itself arrived, cold, rainy, and gray.

Ella couldn't help more tears falling onto her lap as she sewed.

Yet, sadly, crying was what she always did nowadays, ever since she had found out about the marriage, cruelly, in the town square… And crying was what she always did nowadays ever since she had also found out, six months ago, that Kit had been here, with all the other men, looking for her. And, her stepmother had not only hidden that beautiful fact from her, but she had also kept her imprisoned in the attic, forever erasing her one chance at happiness.

But, Ella understood exactly why Kit was marrying the Princess Chelina. He literally had no choice…He had told her himself at the ball, of how he was expected to marry for advantage, and not for love…

And oh, how cruel that was…Ella's heart broke even further for him. Kit was so kind, and good and brave, and she could only imagine what it would be like to be him, and the immense pain of having his entire life dictated for him, simply because he was royalty…how painful and demanding and cruel that was! Kit deserved so much more than that…Especially after having lost his father…she had cried all day for him when the announcement had been made of his father's death after the ball, and she had wanted nothing more than to run to the palace and comfort him…but of course she couldn't have…It would have been impossible to even get near the palace again, let alone inside it…especially since her message to him after the ball had cruelly been burned by the Grand Duke…

But, goodness…thinking of Kit again, it was a wonder that he had never broken from the crushing weights of his life that hit him from all sides…she admired him so much. He was a far braver person than she was…Ella was so very afraid sometimes of Lady Tremaine, and her temper, and she knew that even her life at least, as sad as she was, had at least some rays of sunlight…such as being in her beloved childhood home, and her animal friends, and the wonderful memories of her parents.

She hoped Kit at least was able to feel happy sometimes.

More tears falling, however, as Kit's face again flashed before her eyes, Ella could not help the stabbing pains that wracked her heart, and she couldn't help covering her mouth, closing her eyes in anguish, as more warm tears welled in her eyes, and then poured down her cheeks.

What made it all the worse, this day, was also because of what Lady Tremaine had disclosed to her with relish…The Grand Duke had told Lady Tremaine the real story…the real truth…

Kit's real desire had been to find her…Ella…and to marry her…And he had even organized the search for the "Mystery Princess" all to find her…he did not want to marry the Princess Chelina at all, because he did not love her…he loved _her_ …Ella…And, had Lady Tremaine not cruelly locked her in the attic…he would have found her…she had not even known Kit had been here until it was too late…

The Grand Duke had also made a deal with Kit…that, if he had been unable to find her…he would have to marry the Princess Chelina, for the good of the kingdom.

Ella's heart broke even further…Kit loved her just as she loved him…and she had probably broken his heart for not appearing to him, as she had tried to…tried so very hard to…

And, perhaps Kit had thought that she didn't love him, and that had probably effectively broken his heart…Oh, she had surely hurt him so very badly, and Ella felt the crushing weight of guilt.

She had tried so very hard to see him once again…but Lady Tremaine had broken her slipper…the proof that she would have needed to even be admitted to the palace. Oh, it had broken her heart to see her beautiful memories broken into little tiny shards…But, on top of that…Ella had indeed tried to get a message to Kit right after the ball, and Lady Tremaine had told her of how the Grand Duke had cruelly intercepted it and burned it, without ever having given it to Kit…Ella had withered inside and her cheeks had burned in shame, tears burning her eyes, when Lady Tremaine had said she and the Grand Duke had laughed about it at their three meetings…

No…she knew it would be impossible now to ever get near the palace again. Lady Tremaine and the Grand Duke would always see to that, and she had noticed there were even more guards there now than when she had dropped her letter off for him…And they probably had strict orders from the Grand Duke of what she looked like…

Ella couldn't stop her hands from trembling a little in fear of what Lady Tremaine would do to her if she ever discovered Ella had tried to get another message to Kit again…or what the Grand Duke could do…Lady Tremaine's threats had made her stomach churn in their evilness…

And, besides…she was so dirty and covered in ashes…she was just a servant girl…an honest country girl… _whomever would believe that she held the King's heart?_

Thinking of Kit once again, her heart lurching at the sight of his handsome face and kind, beautiful blue eyes…she hoped, with all of her heart, that he could learn to love the Princess Chelina…that he would be happy with her…that was all she wanted for him…Happiness…

Sniffling shakily, she tried to compose herself as best she could before going down to make breakfast for Lady Tremaine and Drizella and Anastasia.

Yet, it felt like her heart had broken into little tiny shards and she was drowning. She knew she would never be whole again, without him. The knowledge he was marrying another woman today, and that they would never, ever be together…never, ever be, was literally killing her.

Unable to stifle another sob as she closed her eyes and saw his face, his smile…imagined him pulling her close and gently, sweetly kissing her…asking her to marry him and grow old with him…she, instead of getting up, lay down on her bed, holding the blanket she had been mending to her chest, and quietly sobbed, her sweet mice friends rushing forward over the mattress in an attempt to console her.

* * *

Woodenly, she walked downstairs and started the fire.

She was barely even aware of what she was making, quite honestly. It were as though she were not here, not alive.

And never would be again.

But, as always, her clear pain and heartbreak was no cause of concern to her stepfamily.

Their taunts, today, on this day, of all days, were especially cruel.

Lady Tremaine had wasted no time in confessing to her daughters, under the utmost secrecy, what she alone knew…that their stepsister Ella, Dirty Ella, Cinderella…had been the mystery princess at the ball…and that, because of their loving, selfless mother's sacrifice and divine intervention, they would soon be marrying wealthy young men.

Yet, despite their happiness soon to come, both Anastasia and Drizella were still insanely jealous at the fact she'd been the one to attract the Prince…now King…and still were not anywhere near changed in personality.

"Well you know, Cinderella, normally I'd not allow any of my staff to cry as much as you always do now…but I do admit, it is an improvement. It keeps your dirty ashy face clean, for once."

That one was Lady Tremaine.

Ella finished setting the dishes on the table, blushing slightly at the fact that she was still unable to stop crying in front of them.

Anastasia and Drizella cackled.

Anastasia spoke next. "Are you hoping your King will kiss them away and hold you?"

Ella bit her lip, feeling another axe blow to her heart, fresh tears welling up. One escaped, before she wiped it away.

Now Anastasia and Drizella chimed in, alternating together. "We still can't believe he actually liked you…actually liked you! Pity he didn't have better taste. But come to think of it, it's clear he's come to his senses now…he probably felt repulsed when he reflected on the time he spent with you when he could have been with his _true love_ , the Princess Chelina, all along."

Ella turned away and closed her eyes, wincing, more tears falling.

Anastasia spoke again, relish in her voice. "So, how does it feel, Cinderella? To know that the _man you love_ is marrying another woman today? And that you'll never be his?"

Now Lady Tremaine intervened, smirk ever wide. "Come now, girls. Don't be so cruel…it is unbecoming of women who are soon to be married…and, besides. You two know full well our King is besotted with your stepsister, as she is with him…such a pity he has such bad taste."

Ella removed more bread from the oven, the burns and pain on her hands nothing in comparison to her heart.

Yet nothing could have prepared Ella for the words Lady Tremaine would speak next.

"Besides, Cinderella, I don't know why you're crying so much…perhaps you'll be his mistress," she said coldly.

Here Anastasia and Drizella lost it, their cruel high-pitched laughter almost deafening.

Ella turned around, blushing violently, unable to speak for a few moments. She knew her mouth was agape.

Anastasia and Drizella both recovered enough to rejoin the mocking.

"Oh yes! He'll just love kissing all her disgusting filth away! And they'll have to burn the bed sheets afterwards every time, she'll leave so much dirt and disease on them!"

Biting her lip, blushing even more, Ella almost could have ran then.

She did not know why she stayed.

And then Lady Tremaine spoke once more, laughing even more cruelly. "You girls really are too clever! But can't you just see her, blushing every day as she does her chores every day once he finally does deflower her, and then every single day thereafter after every night spent in his bed, sickeningly, stupidly happy and lovesick? It'll be quite an amusing spectacle to behold!"

At her words, imagining herself doing such things with Kit, Ella blushed even further, unable to help herself.

Anastasia and Drizella tittered, nodding their agreement.

Lady Tremaine cackled yet again, relishing in her cruelness. She spoke, mock-sweetly.

"And oh, Cinderella, do not worry! Oh…he'll be so sweet and gentle with you, seeing as you've never lain with a man before, let alone kissed one, though no mystery as to why there! That boy would never be rough in the bedroom like a real man…he doesn't have the stomach for it! Oh, no…he's a proper gentleman!"

Ella's face burned even hotter, especially as Anastasia and Drizella were practically falling out of their seats with laughter, nodding their agreement at every word Lady Tremaine spoke. And, as she imagined herself and Kit making love yet again, the sweet though embarrassing vision, along with Lady Tremaine's cruel mocking words, caused Ella to feel her face would surely melt soon…

Here Lady Tremaine gagged. "God…he's a dreamer just like you, Cinderella…so peace-loving and good! So pathetic just like you…you really are a match made in Heaven!"

But then Lady Tremaine resumed her cruel mocking monologue of earlier, once again speaking mock-sweetly.

"And, oh…he'll just find it so very adorable that you'll be blushing the entire time and so shy and weak in the knees from every single one of his kisses…goodness, simply from his very presence! Goodness…you'll be like that every single moment spent in his presence!"

Now Ella felt her entire body was surely on fire, she was blushing so much. Kit and herself together in that way, now, was all she could see, and the sweet vision caused her heart to palpitate violently, even as it was cruelly warped just then from her stepmother's painful, humiliating words.

But…imagining just how sweet and gentle Kit truly _would_ be making love to her…and imagining just how gentle his warm, loving hands on her body would be, and imagining just how sweet and loving each and every kiss from him would be, did indeed make her knees weaken and her blush monumentally grow… What seemed one thousand butterflies fluttered their wings and flew wildly in her stomach, even in her immense humiliation and pain.

Anastasia spoke, breathless from laughter. "Truer words have never been spoken, Mother!"

The older woman's smirk widened, her teeth showing. She spoke again.

"My, my…oh…it really is so very heartbreaking though! The King of our little kingdom and the dirty, ragged servant girl two years his junior covered in ashes named Cinderella…so hopelessly, helplessly in love with one another, yet unable to ever truly be together! Our entire tiny kingdom will know of your heartbreaking love for each other. My word! Your hearts will both break at every sunrise, knowing you'll have to be cruelly separated until the next night you can see each other! I daresay you two are even a sadder story than Romeo and Juliet!"

Lady Tremaine laughed out loud then. "Goodness…maybe someday someone will have written down your tragic love story and made a book out of it! It will be even more famous than Romeo and Juliet! 'The Young King and his Stringy-Haired, Skinny-as-a-Broom, Ash-Covered Mistress: A Tragic Love Story!'"

Ella hastily wiped away more tears, biting her lip.

But, as always, her stepmother was still not done…

"And oh…you two will spend the nights simply talking until the sun rises and enjoying each other's company after making love every night…he'll cradle you in his arms and you'll be swooning from happiness! And you'll even walk in the palace gardens together in the moonlight some nights, and I'm sure he'll even show you a secret place all his own that you two will stargaze in by the light of a fire! Even make love in! It will be so sweet!"

Picturing herself in Kit's arms, and with him in his garden, the moon bright above them, in a beautiful world all their own, the visions broke Ella's heart, and she felt she would surely die from humiliation and heartbreak soon.

Lady Tremaine continued. "Oh, but I'm sure he'll arrange for you to get there by carriage, Cinderella. Or he'll even pick you up himself! But you'll have to stop riding that god awful horse of yours…it will not do to miscarry any bastard love child you two may conceive!"

More tears ran down her face, and now she was trembling. It felt like her face was positively burning.

Yet it was Anastasia who spoke next, instead of Lady Tremaine.

"Cinderella," she said, mockingly sweet, "do tell us more about just how much you want him to kiss you, and tell you he loves you? You didn't go far enough into detail in your diary!"

In spite of her heartbreak and humiliation, Ella's eyes widened. "You…you read my…?"

Lady Tremaine cackled, eyes on her daughters. "Now, now girls! You ruined the surprise!"

And there, to Ella's ever more acute humiliation, Lady Tremaine produced Ella's diary, every word of her love for Kit poured into it.

Lady Tremaine threw it on the floor next to Ella.

"You'll have to add more passages to it once you do become his mistress," she said, smirking. "Knowing you two, I know it will happen soon. I say three months from now will be the first time you two meet."

More tears falling, Ella bit her lip, trembling, stooping to pick it up, putting it in her apron.

Yet suddenly, Lady Tremaine grew serious again, her tone now biting. "But how does it feel, Cinderella, to know that the love of your life is marrying another today? A proper princess, somebody who actually deserves him? And that she'll get him for the rest of his life, and you two will never, ever be together, like you both want?"

Her stepsisters both laughed again.

Smiling again, Lady Tremaine said, mockingly, "But…. now, now. He may not be married yet, but he will be this evening…you'll have to stop all your feelings for him, Ella. It's not proper to feel so for a married man…"

Drizella said, "Just imagine him kissing you, and telling you he loves you!"

Unable to bear the humiliation any longer, more tears fell, and Ella couldn't help but begin to cry in earnest.

"Why must you all be so cruel?" she said softly, sobbing now, and then she ran out of the room, face in her hands.

* * *

It was his wedding day. And, appropriately, it was cold and rainy.

Much like his soul.

Kit stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself, the greenish tinge to his face imperceptible to all but the ones who knew him best. Again, thinking of how he would forever be married to a woman he hated this evening made him nauseous.

He could have run, then. He could go away, on a ship, and never, ever come back. He could leave now and be far enough away by night that he could afford to go into hiding…live as a common man for the rest of his life…He could…

Stopping, in spite of his emotions, he laughed a little. He was King of the kingdom, and could not desert. Could not leave the people without a sovereign. Could not do that.

He was a man of his word, and though not a day went by when he wouldn't think of and remember the woman he _really_ loved…he was stuck.

It still somehow made no sense to him…she had just vanished, as if she had been a ghost.

Well, if she had been, she was a beautiful ghost. A wonderful ghost.

He still couldn't believe it. The Grand Duke's words, reverberating in his head, had been like nails to a coffin each day, forever locking away his chance at lifetime happiness, and his heart.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. We had no luck today. Perhaps tomorrow."

And _then_ …when he had been so sure she would have been at the last house they had visited…when he had dressed in secret and been there on horseback…nothing. Nothing at all.

Thinking of her, he felt so many things. Love…aching and true. Happiness…dizzying and wonderful. Sadness…real and deep. Heartbreak…utter and complete.

Closing his eyes, again, as he thought of how he would, quite literally, sign his life away tonight, and the arrogant Princess Chelina, he again felt the urge to run.

Breathing in deep, suddenly _her_ words, from a year and a half ago, came to mind, the green forest surrounding the pair of them, the scent of flowers ripe in the air.

" _We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?"_

Taking comfort in her words, Kit felt a little better.

But, he was sorry to say that although he would be able to have courage, he simply wouldn't have it in him to be kind.

Looking one last time in the mirror, he couldn't help but suddenly laugh a little as he noticed a small tear in his pants. Only he would do such a thing, on such a day. His father would be exasperated and amused. But, as always, he felt a pull at his heart, the stitches ripping open anew as he remembered his father.

Looking heavenward, he softly said, "I love you, Father. May God give me strength today."

Taking one last breath, Kit looked in the mirror once more, and then left.

* * *

The Grand Duke clapped a hand on his shoulder affectionately as they took their places at the altar.

"She's perfect. Both for you and for the kingdom. You're a lucky man, Your Majesty."

Little did Kit know that he would reflect on these words often throughout his life.

The Captain gave him a sorrowful look across the aisle, and Kit nodded at him, saying he was all right. He had always been a true friend, and for that Kit was grateful.

The music started. And Kit, for once, could not bring himself to smile.

Princess Chelina slowly walked down the aisle…almost sauntered, if one was being technical about it…and she was all cool, immaculate beauty, grace and elegance, wearing the most expensive gown money could buy, her hair done up in the most elaborate up do…yet all he could think, as Kit watched her walk towards him, was how much more beautiful _she_ would have looked walking towards him…

And the almost cool smirk on Chelina's face as she came towards him, predator towards her prey…her lust for him and sense of having gotten the man she wanted only for his great looks, wealth and title, and not for who he _truly_ was…was abundantly apparent.

He honestly wondered how other men could find her attractive.

She reached him, and he took her hand, her nails scraping him.

The vows were soon said and done, the ceremony passing in what seemed, to him, one horrid blur, and then came the rings.

He tried not to think of how predatory her grip was as she slid his ring onto his finger…and, when at last, it came time for him to put hers on, he tried in vain not to imagine _her_ , her blonde hair in gentle waves around her face, gently smiling at him and teary eyed in her gossamer, simple wedding gown, and it being _her_ finger he was putting his ring on, instead.

* * *

The kiss had been swift, quick and cold, at least on his part, and now they were dancing at the reception, before going by carriage into the kingdom before nightfall to see and greet well-wishers. And still, her nails were digging into him.

"You're not smiling," Chelina said snobbily, so close to him only he could hear. "Yet you had no problem with that ugly, skinny blonde wench at the ball…"

Anger flashed into his eyes, and for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to dump wine over her head.

Instead, he settled for a calmer response. "Do not ever refer to her as that ever again."

She smirked a little, and then spoke again. Leaning forward, Chelina kissed him again, and he had to fight not to recoil.

Running a painted nail down his suit jacket, she positively purred. "Perhaps I will make you forget her later tonight," she said suggestively. "I know I shall, in fact."

Kit shuddered inside.

Instead, Kit was gladdened when they were finally, graciously, stopped to pose for the official wedding portrait, and he was doubly gladdened that he was so good at fake smiles.

* * *

The fireworks were being readied to be set off at nightfall as they departed from the palace into the streets of the kingdom, where all manner of people were lined up to see the King and his new Queen.

Everyone was so happy…so supportive of the marriage. Of him…Strangely, Kit didn't have to fake the smile on his face as he saw just how the people genuinely adored him, as they had his father. No…the wonderful people wonderfully distracted him from his torment.

Yet…as the carriage trundled onward through the streets, he was shocked as a young common girl, who couldn't have been more than seven, ran towards the carriage.

She was dirty, and it was clear that she didn't come from much money. Her dress was faded, and her long curly brown hair was in disarray. She was skinny, and it made his heart ache to see how hungry she looked. But she was yelling softly, so softly, and seemed so urgent to talk to him that he commanded the carriage to stop.

Which was against royal custom, in every way.

But, before getting out, Kit couldn't fail to see the disgusted expression on Chelina's face at the sight of the child.

Her smile widened as he got out and got down on one knee to talk to her, and Kit's heart melted even more. She was an adorable little girl, and she demanded, and deserved, his every attention, as much as the grandest nobility from far, far away. Even more so, in fact.

Not having to fake this smile, Kit said, speaking softly to her, "Hello, darling. What's the matter?"

She began to blush, and words seemed to fail her for a few moments. Instead, she reached into her pocket and withdrew a single red rose.

"For…for you, Your Majesty. I…I know it's not much, but I… we don't have much money, you see. I…I traded my daily bread earlier for this, to…to give to you, if I was lucky enough to see you in person. I am very happy for you, and I…I…I hope you have a very happy life. You will be as great a king as your father was."

Touched, Kit couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments, wordlessly. Her maturity for her age, and sweetness, was incredibly apparent, and he felt even more terrible that she had traded her food all for him…

She seemed to mistake his surprise for something else, and she bit her lip, tears welling up. Slowly taking the flower back, holding it to her, unable to look at him, she said, "I…I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. I…I meant no harm…"

Concern welling deep within him, he quickly spoke, drawing her close to him.

Wordlessly, Kit gently wiped her tears away, softly asking her to look at him.

"Oh, darling…why are you crying? And there's no need to apologize to me…I should be apologizing to you. I was just surprised that you cared so much about me! Thank you, truly," he said, smiling. "This is the greatest gift I have ever received in my life, and I shall keep it with me always."

Thankfully, the little girl had brightened instantly, blushing even more, and he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the cheek.

He could hear the delighted sighs of women watching, and hear the merry laughs of men. Kit took the rose gently and put the rose in his suit pocket.

"One more thing," he said, winking a little. "What's your name, darling?"

She smiled shyly. "Ch…Charlotte, Your Majesty" she said, stammering a little.

Kit smiled gently. "You must call me Kit, Charlotte. I insist."

And then she laughed a little, giddily, and he was reminded of himself at her age. "Thank you, Kit. I've always wanted to meet you! You're even more wonderful in person. And handsome, too," she said, blush growing, and he was unable to stifle a laugh. Clearly she had a schoolgirl crush on him.

"I hope to see you again, young Miss," he said, gallantly taking her hand and kissing it before getting up.

She smiled, before curtsying to him, and he bowed to her, before she turned and ran off into the crowd.

Smile still on his face from the little girl's adorableness and kindness, sorrow flooded him as he was reminded of her living conditions.

Offering gentle waves on both sides of the crowd before going over to the Captain, upon reaching him, he said, quietly, "We must find out what family that poor child is from. I want…I want to make things better for her family."

The Captain nodded. "And we shall, Kit."

Curtly nodding, Kit was satisfied, and then went back into the carriage. Slowly, they began to move again.

"You made quite a spectacle of yourself," Chelina hissed quietly, fake smile still on her face as she waved.

Kit made no reply. Instead, he concentrated on smiling and waving to the people. After all, they didn't deserve his anger and disdain.

* * *

As she waited at her place on the street, awaiting Kit's carriage to pass, Ella could not help, still, the tears that ran down her face.

The tears that nobody else around her noticed.

Her heart was still breaking, and she so longed, more than anything, to run to the palace and be in his arms. To say that it was her, Ella, and that she loved him…

But…no. No. Kit was no doubt happy now…and she could not do that to him. Nor his poor wife, the beautiful Princess Chelina, who surely loved him just as she, Ella, did…

She felt so selfish, just then.

Time seemed to pass slowly, and then, finally, her heart gave a final jump as, finally, their carriage rounded the corner.

She could not help more tears falling even as a smile appeared on her face at the sight of him. Kit looked so handsome, so kind and sweet, and it was a delight to see him be so kind and gracious to all of his people, as he always was. It was just one of the reasons she loved him so.

Despite the sorrow that was killing her, she simply allowed herself to fill her eyes with him, her heart with him, her soul with him, and study him for these final fleeting moments, for, she was sure, this was the last time she would ever see him… More tears ran down her face at the reality of it all.

Yet…she was shocked when an adorable little peasant girl was running towards the carriage, and she could hear the gasps of myriads of others around her.

Soon, the carriage stopped. And Kit got out, and she was close enough so that she could hear every word.

"Hello, darling," he said, smiling brilliantly, summoning butterflies within Ella's stomach, feeling herself begin to melt even more at his sweetness. "What's the matter?"

The little girl blushed and spoke, and Ella couldn't help smiling at how adorable she was.

"For…for you, Your Majesty. I…I know it's not much, but I… we don't have much money, you see. I…I traded my daily bread earlier for this, to…to give to you, if I was lucky enough to see you in person. I am very happy for you, and I…I…I hope you have a very happy life. You will be as great a king as your father was."

Ella's heart literally hurt for her, and Kit's astonishment and humbleness was evident on his face.

But soon, the poor girl began to cry, and Ella couldn't help but clutch at her mouth, sorrow for her complete. More tears welled in her eyes at the awful sight.

"Poor, poor thing," Ella whispered.

The crowd's silence was near deafening…

And then…Ella felt herself positively melt as she saw how Kit wordlessly, wonderfully, pulled the girl close to him and wiped her tears away with his thumbs…

The beautiful sound of his voice, low and gentle, as well as his words, touched Ella beyond mere words.

"Oh, darling…why are you crying? And there's no need to apologize to me…I should be apologizing to you. I was just surprised that you cared so much about me! Thank you, truly," he said, smiling at the girl. "This is the greatest gift I have ever received in my life, and I shall keep it with me always."

Unable to stop a smile from appearing on her face, and it from growing as the little girl blushed and instantaneously brightened, she simply watched, transfixed, as everyone was…

Here Kit leaned forward and kissed the little girl on the cheek, and Ella couldn't stop her knees from growing even more weak-kneed at his sweetness…

"One more thing," Kit said, winking a little. "What's your name, darling?"

The little girl smiled shyly. "Ch…Charlotte, Your Majesty" she said, stammering a little.

Kit smiled gently. "You must call me Kit, Charlotte. I insist."

The little girl laughed. "Thank you, Kit. I've always wanted to meet you! You're even more wonderful in person. And handsome, too," she said, blush growing, and Ella laughed a little. So did Kit, and, it seemed, everyone watching on both sides of the street.

"I hope to see you again, young Miss," he said, gallantly taking her hand and kissing it before getting up.

The little girl smiled, before curtsying to him, and, adorably, he bowed to her, before she turned and ran off into the crowd.

The moment soon passed, and soon, he was offering gentle, gallant waves to people on both sides of the street.

Sorrow and heartbreak flooding Ella again, she knew the time was almost come.

More tears welling in her eyes, and falling, she simply watched him, for the final few stolen moments she would ever have with him.

And try in vain though she did, Ella could not help imagining Kit kissing her…whispering his love for her…the feel of being in his arms, his heartbeat slow and soothing…him wiping and gently kissing every tear she would ever cry from this moment onward in life away…could not help imagining herself being his wife…could not help imagining him making love to her…or herself giving birth to their children…could not help imagining the joy of growing old with him…could not help loving him.

Her tears beginning to fall at a frenetic pace now as the carriage slowly began to move once more, she raised a hand in steady farewell.

"I love you," Ella whispered, blowing a final kiss to him as the carriage began to pass, and she watched it until it rounded the bend and disappeared.

* * *

That evening, she sat on Galahad, watching the fireworks from a distant field near the palace, fresh tears still falling.

In her sorrow, Ella began to sing, closing her eyes.

"Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play;

We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way.

I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing;

When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king."

* * *

 _"She's perfect. Both for you and for the kingdom. You're a lucky man, Your Majesty."_

Those words never left Kit through the long, long years.

If Princess Chelina was so good for the kingdom, why, then, was she vain and self-centered and wicked to a fault?

If she was so good for the kingdom, then why did she come back, on many an occasion after carriage rides by herself, shrieking and throwing things in outrage, her clothes and hair ruined, after peasant women had thrown food at her, shouting various insults to her?

If she was so good for the kingdom, then why was she cruel and cold to her ladies in waiting and maids?

If she was so good for the kingdom, why did she not show concern for the lower class of the kingdom, and even, one winter when there was a bread shortage, cruelly suggest that they should simply eat cake instead?

And…if he, Kit, were such a lucky man, why, then, did he not love her?

Why did he never feel compelled to talk to her? Why did he never want to show her his secret garden?

Why did every moment spent in her company feel like agony?

And…why, when they were forced to have relations…he could never refer to it as making love, oh, no…why, then, did he close his eyes and imagine himself making love to _her_ , instead?

And why, afterward, would he never feel the slightest inkling to hold Chelina in his arms and tell her how much he loved her?

Thankfully, the rest of the kingdom seemed to dislike Chelina as much as they liked him, and this made it much easier.

Yet, as the years passed, in time, they had children…a boy, Zachary, and then, later, twin girls.

Kit loved his children, however. With his whole heart and soul. He may have been unable to love his wife, but his children had his heart, in a way that his wife never could, from their very first breaths.

Through the years, as he grew older, and they too did, he spent as much time with them as he could. Playing with them…reading to them…

Chelina had scoffed, saying it was not proper for a king to be so open with his children, but, as always, Kit had paid her no mind.

And, finally, when it had come time for Zachary to choose a bride, he had taken him aside and told him to choose whatever woman he wanted, common or royal.

Yet…through it all…through all these years…the memories of the woman he really loved never left him.

* * *

And…somehow…the years had passed, and they were here, on the day of his only son's wedding. Kit adored his daughter-in-law to-be, however, and was content that at least his son would be marrying for love.

Breathing in deep, Kit looked in the mirror, marveling at how time had passed. His once-dark soft hair was now gray, and wrinkles adorned his face, as well as age spots.

Smiling a little, he was glad that, at least, he had his hair still.

He was sixty-eight years old, and it seemed hard to believe that soon, he would be gone. It made him sad to imagine leaving his children, but in many ways, death would be a relief. As awful a thought as that was.

Kit imagined what she would look like, at this age. If she were even still alive.

Instantly, he decided that she would no doubt still be gorgeous, even at this age.

Unable to stifle a smile, he simply breathed in deep, and went to calm his son's nerves.

* * *

Lady Tremaine's breathing was shallow and raspy, as she lay on her back.

"How dare you serve me," she spat, before beginning to cough.

Her once-brilliant red hair had begun to thin and fall out, and after her coughing fit, blood pooled in her gums when she spoke, as always.

She grew thinner every day, every day ever closer to death.

She had grown ill three years after Kit's wedding, and the doctors said it was terminal. Her new wealth she had acquired from her cruel deal with the Grand Duke was almost gone, and her days of being a Countess were now over. She had loved being rich once again, and had even bought a grand house deeper in town, throwing all the parties she could handle…This had been a relief, as Ella had been able to live on her own and heal as best she could from her stepmother's cruel abuse for quite some time…but Lady Tremaine's illness had changed things, and it had forced her to sell her grand new home, her fancy clothes and frivolous possessions, let go of all of her new servants, and pay the doctors everything she had left. She had had nowhere else to go, not wishing to intrude on her daughters, and so had returned grudgingly.

All of Lady Tremaine's newfound friends, those few rich of the kingdom who were every bit as snobby and self-centered as she was, had abandoned her in disgust after she had disclosed her illness…even Lady Tremaine's new husband-to-be, a cruel, wealthy man who was every bit Lady Tremaine's equal in temperament, a larger man with gray hair and a gray beard her age, had ceased his romantic relationship with her in anger and disgust, quickly taking back his ring…and Ella could not help but feel terrible for the woman. Ella could tell Lady Tremaine had truly loved her third husband-to-be, unlike with poor Father.

Anastasia and Drizella now lived far away, with their husbands, and Lady Tremaine seemed to resent even more the fact that it was Ella, of all people, who tended to her every need as every day she grew weaker.

Paying her no mind, Ella wordlessly lifted the water canister to her dry lips. "Shh, Madam," she said softly, full of sorrow for her, despite how cruel she had always been towards her. "You need to rest."

Lady Tremaine drank slowly, her eyes never leaving Ella. When she was finished, she dissolved into another coughing fit, and then lay back on the pillows, drained for a few moments.

Ella lifted a cold cloth to her head, holding it there.

"Your soup shall be done in a moment," she said softly, sitting down beside her.

Lady Tremaine scoffed. "I shall be jumping for joy," she said nastily.

Ella simply watched her, pity on her face, and Lady Tremaine stared back.

"Don't you dare look at me," she spat. "Your impertinence is astounding."

Ella nodded, speaking softly. "I'm sorry, Madam. I'll get the soup."

She went to the kitchen, ladling it into a bowl, and went back.

Slowly, she lifted it to Lady Tremaine's lips, and then, suddenly, the older woman knocked it roughly out of her hands, with more strength than Ella thought she still had.

Heaving herself up on her elbows, she spoke, blood pooling in her gums, her teeth having begun to blacken with the disease.

"You dirty, ragged idiotic servant girl! How dare you force me to be around you every day! How dare you disgrace me with your ugly presence every day!"

Ella simply wordlessly stared, the words wounding, yet, sadly, unsurprising.

Pointing a finger, here Lady Tremaine smirked, and the sight was so ghastly it would have scared a small child.

"But…I'll have you know, Cinderella. I'll have you know…I know, for a fact, that your precious Kit is still in love with you…is very, very unhappy with the Princess Chelina. Never learned to love her… And, all this time, has longed for you to be his bride…The Grand Duke told me himself. How does that feel?"

The words twisted Ella's heart, and for a few moments, she could not speak.

Satisfaction gleamed on Lady Tremaine's face, knowing she had won.

Blinking away tears, Ella simply went back into the kitchen, ladling more soup into a bowl.

"You must eat, Madam," she said softly.

* * *

Lady Tremaine ended up passing in the night, Ella holding her hand. She had fallen asleep, and expired.

Yet, despite everything, Ella still felt sorrow for her. She knew Anastasia and Drizella would take the news hard. And she had suffered terribly with the disease.

"Rest in peace, Madam," she said softly. She kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Ella breathed in deep, taking her place at the roadside. She was very happy for the young prince and his new bride, as the entire kingdom was, and she couldn't help but to smile.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the carriage arrived. The young prince was regal and handsome, beaming with happiness, and his bride was beautiful and radiantly happy.

Ella smiled and cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

And then…behind the newlywed couple, in a second, slightly smaller carriage, she felt her heart flip, even after all these years, at the sight of him.

The years had aged him, yes, as they had her, but not made him less handsome. Nor, more importantly, less good…he was a great King, and every bit the man she had fallen in love with all of those years ago.

He was waving towards the crowd, much happier than his wife beside him, and suddenly, in one heart-stopping moment, his eyes locked on her.

She froze, and he, too, froze…yet Ella wordlessly raised her hand and nodded at him, smiling.

On his face she saw so many things…astonishment…shock…regret…and then, blindingly…love, to echo her own.

Heart feeling fuller than she ever could have thought possible, Kit's eyes never left hers as the carriage passed, and he simply smiled and nodded his head to her in the deepest possible show of respect.

And she was transported, all those years ago, to their time at the ball…

 _"They're all looking at you!"_

 _"Believe me, they're all looking at you."_

Blushing a little, Ella nodded back, curtsying, and vaguely, unable to stop a gentle laugh, she thought how odd and laughable it must have looked if anyone cared enough to watch her, an old woman foolishly curtsying to the King…

The carriage, eventually, rounded the bend, and Ella went home that night feeling happier than she had in years.

* * *

The wedding had been a great success, Kit brimming with happiness and pride for his son, and now he and Chelina were in their carriage, following their son.

Kit waved brightly to the people on both sides, and then…suddenly, as if by magic, his eyes locked onto an older woman, near the front of the crowd.

His heart stopped, and he was sure his eyes were bugging out of his very head.

Why…goodness…it was her! He knew it at once, like he knew his own name.

The shock was acute, next to astonishment, and yet…though regret passed through his expression…in the end, he could not help but smile, happiness and love blazing through.

She was still slender, and her once-blonde curls were gray, to match his own hair color, and she was as far removed from their time at the ball in appearance as he was…and yet, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She was smiling, raising a hand in gentle farewell, and he couldn't help but to smile back, love blazing through.

Bowing his head to her, he simply let his eyes be filled of her before they were cruelly separated once more.

And, before the carriage had rounded the bend, Kit let himself look back, to where he had seen her, only to see she was gone.

* * *

Both Ella and Kit departed this world on the same day a week later, both twelve hours apart.

* * *

Ella opened her eyes, confused. Getting up, she gasped from where she had been lying on a bed.

Looking in a mirror that was in front of the bed…she could hardly believe her eyes. Why…she was young and beautiful again, looking the same as she had at the ball, only this time wearing a beautiful white dress, and, to her shock, happy tears sprang to her eyes as the door opened and her parents walked in, beaming.

Both of them.

The tears falling, Ella ran to them, embracing them, unable to contain her delight.

"Mother! Father! Oh, I've missed you so…it's been such a long time. I love you both ever so much…"

But to her utmost confusion, though her mother and father both hugged her for what seemed hours, and kissed her on the head, they both said she was needed elsewhere at the moment.

"Oh, my darling," her mother said, beaming, her own tears falling. "I promise, your father and I will be with you again in a moment. But right now, there is somewhere you must be."

Wordlessly, Ella looked back and forth between them.

Her father took her hands, looking her in the eyes, his own emotions brimming.

"You're so beautiful, Ella darling," he said softly. "I'm so sorry…so so sorry for leaving you with them. I should never have married…"

Ella hastened to soothe him, kissing him on the cheek. "I know it wasn't your fault, Father. I know."

Her father nodded and then smiled, jovial. "Come with me, darling. Your mother will be right behind us."

Still confused, Ella couldn't help but smile, and looped her arm through her father's.

They were walking down a forest trail, achingly similar to the one that she had first met Kit on when she was still alive, and then, her heart stopped at the sight that was before her.

Kit himself, also young again and looking just the same as he had at the ball as well, was waiting for her, at the end of an aisle in the trees, gently smiling at her, love blazing in his eyes for her, the Captain and Kit's father beaming off to the side.

Happy tears coming to her eyes again, Ella's mother soon appeared on the other side, handing her a bouquet of roses, walking her daughter down the aisle as well.

Heart hammering against Ella's ribs, they suddenly reached Kit. He came down and shook her father's hand and kissed her mother, and then, suddenly, reverently regarded her. Ella felt herself blush.

"You're as beautiful as always, my darling," he said softly, and Ella couldn't help but to smile and laugh softly.

"If you are willing…will you make me the happiest man in heaven and marry me today?"

Happy tears sprang to her eyes, as she nodded, blushing. "Of course I will!"

Kit's answering smile was beautiful, and forever healed the scars of her heart that had been put there in life.

And so, Ella and Kit were married, truly together forever at last, and, when at last they kissed, both finally knew the complete happiness that had been so cruelly denied them in life.

THE END


End file.
